Can't Wait To See Our Child Traduction
by LoveKlaine23
Summary: Kurt et Blaine sont mariés et ont bébé en route. MPREG
1. Blaine's In Love With Kurt's Baby Bump

**Bonjour a tous me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction je sais que celle de How To Make Kurt Hummel Scream n'est pas fini mais j'avais vraiment envie de vous poster cette traduction de **megsss333** parce que je la trouve tout simplement magnifique, donc j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne Lecture ! :) **

La lumière du soleil, traversait les rideaux de la chambre de Kurt et Blaine. Le samedi matin Blaine trouva Kurt en train de dormir. Tout était paisible. Il n'y avait rien de meilleur que de se réveiller naturellement, pensa Blaine. Ces pensées s'arrêtèrent quand il sentit le corps de Kurt bouger, il était en train de se réveiller. Ses yeux Blaine clignotaient.

"Hé, mon beau" Blaine l'accueillit très calmement. Kurt sourit et Blaine ouvrit les bras pour les entourer autour du ventre qui dépasse, dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

"Bonjour bébé" Répondit-il. Blaine s'aventura sous la chemise de nuit de Kurt et caressa la peau. Un petit coup.

"Bonjour mon petit." Déclara Blaine avec de l'admiration dans la voix. Après quelques minutes, l'estomac de Kurt grogna.

"Petit-déjeuner" Demanda Blaine avec un petit rire.

-Oui s'il te plaît". Avec l'aide de Blaine, Kurt se leva. Les maris marchant et Blaine aida immédiatement Kurt.

"Comme d'habitude ?" demanda t-il. Kurt hocha la tête et s'assit à la table avec une certaine difficulté. En peu de temps, une assiette d'œufs garnie d'épinard et de confiture a la fraise étaient placés devant Kurt. Blaine le rejoignit pour manger, mais avec une assiette d'œuf et de bacon devant lui.

"Que devons nous faire aujourd'hui?" Demanda Kurt.

"Rien, je crois," sourit Blaine, "Pourquoi ?"

"Je ne me sens pas a la hauteur" répondit Kurt, frottant avec préoccupation son abdomen et Blaine se sentit immédiatement concerné. C'était drôle comment sa respiration s'accéléraient

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a? De quoi as tu besoin? Un médecin ? Oh Dieu le bébé arrive ?" Il fulminait avec une seule pause de souffle et commença à se lever de la table.

"Blaine" Commença Kurt. Blaine s'arrêta complètement." C'est bon. C'est normal, d'accord? La nature." Rappela Kurt. Blaine hocha la tête et expira.

"Ok, désolé," Dit-il.

"Tu es un tel papa concerné," Rit Kurt. Blaine sourit, fier de porter cette impression. Les deux maris nettoyèrent le petit-déjeuner avant d'aller se prélasser sur le canapé pour regarder un film, la nouriture avait rendu Kurt somnolent parce que au milieu de "A Chorus Line" il s'endormit sur l'épaule de Blaine. Le coeur de Blaine fondait toujours à la vue de Kurt, avec ses yeux fermés et sa respiration calme. Comme un ange, pensait Blaine. La bosse du bébé agissait comme un aimant pour lui. Doucement, il caressa son enfant, non né.

"Hey, bébé. Je ne plus attendre de te rencontrer," dit il affectueusement. Soudain, presque comme un réponse, un coup de pied poussala ou la main de Blaine était.

"Awww" roucoula t-il à personne en particulier. Kurt s'était réveillé en sentant le coup de pied du bébé.

"Mmmmhh!" Gémit-il dans l'inconfort. Blaine l'embrassa sur le front.

"Tu veux dormir toute la journée ? Demanda t-il, sachant que la récente habitude de Kurt était de longues siestes de cinq heures? Avec le signe d'accord de Kurt, Blaine le porta dans ses bras, remerciant son passe temps de la boxe, parce que son mari plus le bébé, pesait un peu. Il rentra dans la chambre et plaça Kurt sur le lit ou ce dernier se recroquevilla dans un oreiller du duvet, oubliant son ventre rond. Pensant qu'il 'y avait rien d'autre à faire, Blaine s'installa de son côté du lit avec un livre. Bien qu'il était perdu dans le monde d'Harry Potter et sa recherche passionnante d'horcuxes, il nota que Kurt était endormit depuis environ une heure, se déplaçant dans le lit. Depuis que la grossesse a commencer, non seulement Blaine s'était habitué à ses siestes, mais il a aussi à se concentrer sur les ses petits mouvement d'inconfort. Malheureusement Kkurt gémir. Blaine jeta le livre et caressa doucement le font de Kurt qui était plisser dans la douleur.

"Bébé ? Hey, allez, amour." Plaida t-il. Les yeux de Kurt s'ouvrirent immédiatement, ses mains volant vers le bébé, pleurant de douleur, et il s'assit comme il put dans un mouvement éclair.

"Oooooh owww ow ow, Blaaaaaine" Gémit-il? Blaine tendit la main pour tenir celle de Kurt doucement mais il était bien saisi de toute façon. Blaine essaya de toutes ses forces de rester calme et il se rappela de la normalité.

"Respire, mon beau. Tu le fais bien. Tiens" le consola t-il. La respiration de Kurt était plus forte alors qu'il attendait que la vague de douleur passait. Quelques instants après, ce qui parut l'éternité pour Blaine, tout le corps de Kurt se détendit. Il retomba sur l'oreiller.

"Putain" Soupira t-il. Blaine rit doucement et caressa les cheveux de son mari.

"C'était une plus forte que d'habitude ?" Demanda t-il.

"Certainement" répondit Kurt.

"Eh bien," Blaine s'arrêta. "Tu es à deux semaines des neufs mois. Ca va surement s'aggraver à partir de maintenant!" Ce qui lui valu une belle gifle de Kurt sur sa tête frisé.

"Désagréable"

"Je sais" murmura Blaine et il embrassa Kurt. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment.

"Je ne veux pas attendre deux semaines de plus pour savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon." Admis Kurt tranquillement.

"Tu veux aller chez le médecin ?

"Non, no" corrigea Kurt. "Je disais juste." Silence à nouveau.

"J'ai toujours mon pari sur une fille." Déclara Blaine au ventre entre eux sur le lit.

"Hmmmm," Kurt s'arrêta, ses paupières lourdes.

"Aller au dodo, bébé" marmonna Blaine doucement, fixant les cheveux de Kurt. "Je t'aime tellement."


	2. Happy Birthday

**Bonjour a tous donc je vous préviens ce chapitre est un peu bizarre parce que Kurt accouche par "les voies naturelles" on va dire. Donc je vous laisse le lire. Bonne Lecture.**

**Une semaine plus tard.**

Kurt s'était levé de sa sieste pour aller chercher un verre d'eau. Blaine était allongé sur le canapé quand son petit-ami se dandina vers la cuisine. Sortant une tasse de l'armoire et se tournant vers le réfrégirateur sans aucune seconde pensées. Quand un liquide aqueux éclaboussa le sol, il sursauta et laisser tomber la tasse, des éclats de verres secondes et Blaine apparut avec un visage paniqué. Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent encore plus quand son estomac lui donna une pression incroyable. Il gémit doucement, serrant son gros ventre.

"Kurt," Dit Blaine lentement. "Est ce que ça va ?" De l'eau était partout autour des pieds de Kurt. Blaine poussa un soupir de soulagement intérieurement parce que Kurt avait insisté de prendre l'habitude de porter des chaussures dans la maison pour eux deux quand il avaient déménagé.*

"J'ai perdu les eaux" répondit Kurt sans bouger d'un muscle. Blaine était sur le point de s'évanouir. Il pensait que l'eau provenait du verre. Une semaine plus tôt? C'était correct ? Il tira sa tête de son cul et alla vers Kurt.

"Ok, viens ici," Réprimenda t-il en emmenant Kurt par la main vers le salon. Kurt s'assit sur le canapé.

"Il faut aller à l'hôpital ?" Demanda Blaine. Kurt hocha la tête .

"D'accord" murmura Blaine et il embrassa le front de Kurt avant d'aller prendre le sac pour l'hôpital et d'appeler les parents pour les alerter. Dans la voiture la respiration de Kurt devient rapide, et is se raidit.

"Owww," Gémit-il tout au long de la contraction. Blaine voulait tenir Kurt et lui caresser les cheveux, mais la conduite nécessitait une certaine attention,en particulier quand vous emmener votre mari pour aller accoucher. Quand il se calma, Blaine prit la parole.

"Tu as beaucoup mal ?" Pour la première fois, Kurt se détentit et respira.

"J'ai pas trop mal. C'est juste beaucoup de pression." Soupira t-il. Blaine tendit sa main.

"Eh bien tu pourras me crier dessus à l'hôpital,"sourit-il. Kurt rit doucement alors qu'ils se rendaient à l'hôpital, le soleil commençant a briller.

Après que Kurt soit installer dans une chambre et relié a des moniteurs, Carole et Burt montèrent dans la chambre.

"Puisque c'est l'heure du dîner, je pense que vous n'avez pas mangé."annonça t-elle, portant des sacs de nourritures , dès qu'elle entra dans la pièce. Burt tapa doucement l'épaule de Kurt avant de faire la même chose a Blaine.

"Alors! Comment allons nous? Demanda t'il le coeur rempli de gaieté.

"Tout est très bien. Je suis dilaté de six centimètres."

"Comment sont les contractions ? Demanda sincèrement Carole, en lissant ses cheveux.

"Douleureuse et elle s'agrave, mais elle ne sont pas fatiguante" indiqua t-il.

"Et Blaine ?" Blaine se ragaillardi à la reconnaissance de Burt. "Comment se sent-il de son côté? Rit Burt, se souvenant de la naissance de Kurt et comment Elizabeth saisissait sa main fermement. Blaine regarda Kurt dans la crainte, pareil que celui de Kurt.

"Je n'aime pas le voir souffrir, mais je serais heureux de la voir!"

"La ? Tu l'as découvert ?"

"Non, mais Blaine le pense tellement" renchérit Kurt. Ils rirent tous et s'installèrent, mangeant le dîner léger. Quand ils eurent terminés, une infirmière rentra et vérifia Kurt, qui venait de manger, seulement un peu, elle ne se joigna pas aux conversations.

"Eh bien vous êtes maintenant à huit centimètres. Les choses vont pouvoir commencer a progresser d'ici peu de temps" Dit-elle soucement et elle quitta la pièce.

"Comment sont les contractions, bébé?" Demanda Blaine, carressant sa main.

"Elles font très mal" dit-il doucement, innocemment.

"Tu sais que tu peux pleurer ou serrez ma main quand tu veux." Kurt hocha la tête et se détendit pour juste une minute car Mère Nature repris.

"Ow owwww ow ow", il s'arrêta. Blane se tenait à son chevet et faisait ses propres exercices de respiration.

"N'oublies pas de respirer, chéri" expliqua Carole. "Ca ne sert à rien de juste vouloir le faire sortir.

"Hey, Blaine," Déclara Burt une fois la contraction terminée. "Tu veux sentir quelque chose de vraiment cool ?" Blaine hocha bêtement la tête. Burt guida ses mains sur la bosse du bébé. Kurt inspira brusquement.

"Une autre arrive ?" Demanda Burt, offrant sa main pour qu'il lui serre, Kurt la pris avec plaisir.

"Oui,"Répondit-il en serrant les dents. Soudain, il cria de douleur et gémit bruyamment, mais Blaine était hypnothisé par l'estomac de Kurt. Même à travers de la chemise d'hôpital, il pouvait sentir la peau se serrer et légèrement palpiter, comme si quelque chose essayait de sortir. _Quelqu'un_, il sourit. Kurt se détendit comme le fit sa peau.

"Wow" fut tout ce que Blaine put dire.

"Comme tu as pu le remarquer," commença Carole, "les contractions vont venir plus rapidement et vont malheureusement s'intensifier". Les deux maris le savait déjà, mais d'être au milieu de tout cela était tout à fait différent.

Dix minutes plus tard, Kurt était dans une douleur incroyable.. Il ne pouvait pas croire que ça aurait empiré, mais pourtant ça l'a fait. Carole tenait un gant de toilettes sur son front en sueur. Burt arpentait le plancher et Blaine essayait de calmer le patient. Pendant tout ce temps, Kurt était allongé lâchant des gémissements et même des cris. Lorsque Blaine pensait qu'il avait eu assez de destressant, son mari gémit.

"Je dois pousser" dit-il en serrant la machoire. Tout les yeux étaient maintenant fxés sur lui.

"T...tu es sur ?" Demanda Blaine doucement, essayant de masquer sa peur. Quand une autre contraction arriva, Kurt ne put qu'aquiescer et respirer de façon erratique. Une infirmière s'affairait au commandement de Burt.

"Dix centimètres. Parfait!" annonça t-elle. "Vous êtes prêts?" Kurt la regarda et gémit juste. Blaine lui sourit faiblement. Le médecin arriva et mis tout en place tandis que la famille groupé autour de Kurt, l'empêchait de pousser.

"Je dois pousser!" s'écria t-il avec ferveur. Sa vision floue à cause des larmes.

"Pas encore, mon chéri,"

"Tu va bien, mon fils."

"Très bien!" coupa le médecin. "C'est l'anniversaire de quelqu'un!" Maintenant Kurt sourit . Les infirmières ajustèrent ses jambes pour qu'elles soient calés. Burt et Carole en tenant une chacun. Blaine était sur le côté et il s'accroupit au niveau des yeux de Kurt. Une main caressa son estomac douloureux.

"Je t'aime tellement, bébé. Tu peux le faire." L'encouragea t-il en essuyant le front de Kurt avec le gant de toilettes.

"Vous allez pouvoir pousser pendant la prochaine contraction." Ces mots firent le bonheur de Kurt, comme il poussa immédiatement en sentant la pression.

"Bien, Kurt" Le médecin faisait l'éloge. Dix secondes et Kurt pourraient se détendre et respirer, mais une nouvelle contraction arriva, alors il poussa de nouveau.

"Vous allez devoir pousser plus fort" Déclara le médecin. Kurt versa quelques larmes à la douleur. Il poussa encore, encore et encore. La frustration lui faisait encore plus mal que les contractions. De grosses larmes floutait la vision de Kurt. Rien ne se sentait quand il se déplaçait, jusqu'à ce que le médecin parle.

"C'est ça! Je peux voir la tête!" Bien que Blaine devenait excité et pétillant, Kurt sentit l'anneau de feu et s'en pris a Blaine.

"Espèce de salaud. Dégage!" cria t-il. Blaine avait l'air extrêmement confus et il se tourna vers Burt qui secoua la tête et rit. Cela devait faire partie de l'ensemble du processus, pensa Blaine.

"Une poussée de plus" Avec un cri, Kurt poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la tête du bébé sortir. Méticuleusement, le médecin finit le travaille jusqu'à ce que le bébé soit complétement sorti. Même recouverte de sang, Blaine vit son beau enfant. Il sursauta et des larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Distraitement, il caressa les cheveux de Kurt, ne quittant jamais le nouveau né des yeux.

"Félicitations, les gars. C'est une fille" annonça le médecin, ce qui incita à faire pleurer les deux maris. Même Burt versa quelques larmes. Blaine fut autorisé à couper le cordon ombilical, coupant l'enfant hors du corps de Kurt pour toujours. L'infirmière s'affarait à aller chercher des couvertures et à défaires les voies respiratoires. Kurt lui souhaite la bienvenue dans ses bras et continua de pleurer, en essayant encore de reprendre son souffle.

"Elle est tellement, tellement belle," murmura t-il, caressant doucement le visage plisser. Elle commença à tester tous ses membres sous les couvertures lâches. Quand un cri perçant éclata de la petite fille de 38 cm, les infirmières l'emmenèrent pour la seconde fois, pour faire des tests. Kurt fut enfin autorisé à mettre ses jambes vers le bas , leur bébé leur fut ramenés. Un peu assis, Kurt berça l'enfant désormais tranquille dans ses bras.

"Joyeuse anniversaire, Ada Elizabeth Anderson Hummel" Rouucoula t-il , essuyant une larme. Avec précaution il la tendit vers Blaine qui riait de la joie d'être père. Elle s'adapta parfaitement dans ses bras, il semblait naturel de la tenir.

"Elle est tellement, tellement belle et petite," dit-il. Burt le frappa sur le dos doucement.

"Féllcitations vous deux," dit-il avec une voix tremblante. Elizabeth aurait été si fière.

"Vous voulez la tenir ?" demanda Blaine., Burt accepta et prit l'enfant avec lui. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Ada était tellement petite et elle lui rappela Kurt. Maintenant son petit bébé avait un bébé.

"Aw Burt!"roucoula Carole. Burt rit s'essuya ses larmes et haussa les épaules.

"Comment tu te sens ? " Demanda Blaine, mais il se retourna et vit son mari endormi.

"Il va se réveiller plus tard. Il en faut beaucoup pour faire ce quil vient de faire." Déclara Carole. Ada fut rendu a Blaine, et il s'instala sur une chaise près du lit de Kurt.

"Ada Elizabeth, ma précieuse petite fille. Je suis si heureux de te voir. Tu es si spécial pour moi et ton papa. Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois enfin là après une si longue période.

_Ada Elizabeth Anderson Hummel_

_Le 23 mars 2020 _

_38cm_


	3. June, 2019

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis de retour avec le dernier chapitre de cette fiction et oui il n'y en a que 3 :( j'espère que ça vous plaira bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.**

**Flashback.**

Kurt n'était pas aller travailler . Son patron, le rédacteur en chef de Lucky Magazine, lui avait généneusement donné un jour de de congé pour qu'il puisse passer la journée avec son mari pour leur troisième anniversaire. Tout la journée, il s'était affairé autour de la cuisine pour préparer le retour de Blaine,du studio de musique,ou il travaillait en tant que technicien. Autour de 18h, Blaine arriva à la maison. Kurt l'attendait pour lui faire une surprise.

"Hey, bébé" la voix de Blaine venait de la porte arrière. "Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui m'est arrivé sur le chemin, il s'arrêta, stupéfait.

"Bonne Anniversaire" Rit Kurt, finissant d'allumer la dernière bougie sur la table du dîner.

"Bonne Anniversaire" Répéta Blaine, serrant son mari et l'embrassant sur ses lèvres. "C'est incroyable. C'est quoi ?"

"De l'agneau avec ma recette secrète de pomme de terre et de brocolis sautés." Indiqua t-il, en s'agitant pour que Blaine s'assoit. Dans la lueur des bougies, ils partagèrent un dîner romantique, évoquant les souvenirs de leur mariages.

"Mais mon préféré c'est la lune de miel,"Soupira Blaine, ses yeux noisettes plongés dans les yeux bleus de Kurt. Les deux riant légèrement.

"Je ne pense pas que nous pourrions avoir autant de sexe que quand nous étions à HawaÏ, " commenta Kurt, caressant le bras de Blaine.

"Est-ce un défi Mr-hummph" Demanda Blaine, mais il fut coupée par les lèvres de Kurt. Le dessert Pomme Croquante fut oublié alors que le maris quittait la cuisine pour aller leur chambre à coucher.

"Je t'aime." Gémit Kurt sur le lit, enlevant ses vêtements et regardant Blaine enlever les siens .

"Je t'aime aussi, Kurt" murmura Blaine, se tenant au dessus de Kurt. Ensemble, ils bougèrent, frottant leur peau, gémissant de plaisir.

"T-trop près" gémit Blaine.

"Moi aussi. Baise moi maintenant" répondit Kurt. Blaine fut rapide et habile pour attraper le lubrifiant et les préservatifs dans le tiroir de la table de chevet et ouvrit Kurt avec un doigt à la fois. L'homme gémit de plus en plus fort en extase à chaque doigt ajouté. Après trois doigts plissé, Kurt cria.

"OH MON D- Blaine juste là. S'il te plaît. Baise moi _maintenant_" Grogna t-il. Blaine enleva l'emballage du préservatif avec sa bouche, mais le mains de Kurt le serra étoitement.

"Pas de préservatif. Veux te sentir." Kurt l'arrêta avec amour. Seulement quelques fois dans leur relation ils n'avaient pas utilisé de préservatifs. Ils étaient tellement perdu dans l'excitation. Avec une douce force, Blaine entra dans le trou de Kurt et poussa un énorme soupir.

"Dieu, Blaine" respira Kurt. Ils furent paralysée pendant une courte période, le temps de s'habituer. Kurt commença à s'agiter à nouveau, et Blaine fit des vas et viens. Poussée, poussée, poussée. Les deux orgasmes arrivèrent bientôt.

"Bébé tu me fais sentir si bien. Je suis vraiment proche." Grogna Blaine.

"Moi aussi" cria Kurt au dessous de lui. "Bébé je vais jouir" Cria t-il. Quand ses muscles se crispèrent, Blaine atteint le point dominant, poussant en Kurt. Ils s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre et jouirent, tandis que la semence de Blaine giclait en Kurt.

"Tu es incroyable et parfait et je ne veux jamais être sans toi,"Avoua Blaine en un souffle, caressant le visage de son amant.

"Je t'aime" murmura Kurt.

Ils dormirent heureux et en paix ce soir là, le soir de leur troisième anniversaire.

Quatres semaines plus tard c'était tout une autre histoire.

"Blaaaine" Cria Kurt faiblement de la salle de bain un après midi. Blaine couru de la cuisine pour trouver Kurt, ses bras enrouler autour de lui et il le vit vomir dans la cuvette encore une fois. Cette vue était maintenant devenue familière. Il s'assit à côté de lui, tirant la chasse d'eau.

"Tu es malade depuis trop longtemps" murmura t-il à l'homme malade et il lui caressa les cheveux. "S'il te plaît allons chez le médecin." Kurt soupira, mais céda a la plainte de son mari. Il devenait ennuyé avec les vomissements constant chaque jour. Blaine l'avait recueilli dans ses bras et le déposa sur le lit. Vomir le débarrassait de son énergie. Il s'allongea sur le lit tandis que Blaine appelait le médecin en arpentant le plancher.

"D'accord, nous avons rendez vous avec le Dr Jones demain a 16 heures." rapporta t-il quand il eut raccrocher le téléphone. En regardant le lit, il remarqua que Kurt avait les yeux lourds.

"Ne t'endors pas encore!" prévena t-il, en prenant un gobelet. "Je sais que tu n'aimera pas te réveiller en sentant le vomi" dit-il songeur. Kurt lui donna un sourir fatigué mais nettoya sa bouche et cracha dans le gobelet. Bientôt, il fut profondément endormi.

"Mon pauvre bébé" Blaine fronça les sourcils.

Le lendemain était pluvieux. Tout ce que Kurt voulait faire, c'était rester à la maison et boire du café tout en se blottissant contre Blaine devant la cheminée. Il aimait la pluie à New York.

"Non, bébé. Je veux t'aider a aller mieux." Dit Blaine. Kurt avait vomi quatre fois au total avant de partir.

**Dans le bureau du médecin.**

"Bonjour les Hummels-Anderson" salua le Dr Jones aux cheveux gris. Ce médecin avait été le principal gardien du couple depuis qu'ils avaient emmenagés à New York depuis l'université. Il vit Kurt et Blaine se tenir dans la salle d'attente. Kurt semblait un peu passer par le temps, nota t-il. "Comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui ?"

"Eh bien, Kurt vomi plusieurs fois par jour depuis une semaine ou deux." déclara Blaine pour son mari. Kurt lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas assez confiance en son estomac pour parler de ça. Quand l'infirmière fut appeler, il se précipita vers les toilettes pour la cinquième fois de la journée. Il était maintenant assis sur une chaise, la tête dans une main, l'autre contre son ventre.

"Ce n'est pas bien" s'écria Dr Jones avec sympathie. "D'autres symptômes?

"Il est beaucoup fatigué, perd du poids, est pris de vertige, et se plaint de crampes et de maux de tête" termina Blaine. Il attrapa la main de Kurt qui tenait sa tête. Rapidement, son mari se pencha sur son épaule, mais Blaine le hissa doucement sur la table d'examen.

"Eh bien ça sonne comme une grippe. Ca vous dérange si je lui fais passer un examen physique pour vérifier certaine chose?" A la permission de Kurt, il vérifia et pressa le garçon pâle, ne trouvant rien. Quand il palpa son estomac, Kurt devint vert et regarda autour de lui, cherchant une poubelle. Une a été poussé sous son visage dès que le contenu de son estomac se renversa de sa bouche. Blaine roucoulait intérieurement, tandis que le Dr Jones observait ce qu'il se passait. La poubelle fut mise dans le couloir et une infirmière arriva pour la nettoya.

"Je vais commender un autre test" rapporta t-il rapidement. Kurt l'autorisa de nouveau avec un geste de main délicat. Blaine lui caressa les cheveux. Pas une heure plus tard, Dr Jones revint avec un autre médecin de sexe masculin. Apportant une machine.

"Ok donc nous pensons savoir ce que c'est, mais nous aimerions vérifier une chose," déclara Dr Jones en frappant dans ses mains. "C'est le technicien de l'échographie, Dr Shaw" Blaine lui serra la main, et Kurt lui fit un vague signe.

On lui dit de s'allonger en arrière et de retirer un peu sa chemise. Il était si fatigué et étourdit qu'il n'enregistra même pas le gel froid et l'appareil frottant dessus.

"Une échographie? " reconnut Blaine.

"Les ultrasons peuvent détecter beaucoup de chose, pas seulement un bébé" expliqua t-il. Blaine hocha la tête et regarda Kurt, qui était endormis. Il rit.

"Eh bien, même si votre mari est endormi, aimeriez vous savoir, ce que donne le diagnostic" Demanda le Dr Shaw en riant légèrement.

"Ouais je lui dirais plus tard je suppose" répondit Blaine.

"Félicitation a tous les deux" sourit le Dr Shaw.

"Quoi ?"

"Kurt est enceint" Annonça Dr Jones, Blaine bien que sidéré et complétement confus, fit un sourire et regarda l'écran. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, la tâche dans la cavité de l'estomac de Kurt ressemblait à un humain bouclé.

"La date de l'accouchement sera prêt du 15 mars.

_"C'-c'est incroyable, mais je suis tellement confus quand à la façon dont cela fonctionne. Je ne savait pas que ça pourrait arriver, soupira Blaine._ Après avoir enlever le gel du ventre de Kurt, le Dr Shaw s'excusa avec une promesse de lui donner les images de l'échographie à la reception et quitta la pièce. Blaine caressa inconsciemment les cheveux de Kurt quand le Dr Jones commença a parler.

"Il a été constaté que pendant l'activité sexuelle, quand le sperme d'un mâle atteint une certaine place dans l'anus du récepteur, une ovule est libérée. Le sperme féconde l'ovule comme dans les grossesses hétérosexuels. C'est très rare parce que d'abord, il n'y a pas beaucoup de couples homosexuels et d'autre part, l'endroit où l'ovule est libérée n'est pas très facilement accessible. Cependant la communauté médicale a fait suffisament de recherches approfondies sur ça pour être pleinement confiants dans les accouchements d'un garçon." Termina t-il. Blaine cligna des yeux.

"Donc, euh, comment sort-il?" demanda t-il bêtement. Le médecin répondit en riant.

"Question commune. C'est bien. Renonça t-il. "Un canal de naisance se formera tout naturellement pendant la grossesse. Malheureusement, cela donne aux hommes plus de crampes et de nausées dues à un ojet extraterrestre à l'intérieur d'eux." Les yeux de Blaine s'écarquillèrent, mais tout son corps sembla se détendre.

"Il a vomi six fois aujourd'hui. Il va être encore plus malade ?" Demanda t-il pathétiquement.

"Merci, dieu pour la technologie, hein ?" Jones rit encore. "Je vais vous prescrire un bon remède contre les nausées pour lui" il secoua sa tête.

"Bon, eh bien je vous remercie" déclara Blaine reconnaissant.

"Je vais vous donner quelques brochures qui vous donneront l'idée de base de ce à quoi Kurt doit s'attendre, manger et faire pour se préparer pour le bébé. Nous allons programmer vos prochaines échographie à la réception. Je vais prendre un fauteuil roulant pour vous transporter ce sleepyhead*." Dit-il en pointant Kurt. Blaine sourit et remercia le médecin avec une poignée de main. Il conduit jusqu'à chez eux, avec les brochures, les échographies et un mari avec leur enfant, il se perdait dans ses pensées. Ils auraient à déménagé, tout d'abord. Il se demandait comment il expliquerais ça à leur famille et leurs amis. Comment pourrais t-il expliquer à _Kurt ? _

La maison des Hummels-Anderson était silencieuse, jusqu'à ce qu'un Kurt très confus se réveille dans sa chambre sombre. Blaine n'était pas là. Il se leva du lit, heureux de ne pas avoir vomi directement, puis, trouva Baine sur le téléphone de la cuisine. Leur appartement avait seulement une cuisine, une salle de bain et une chambre.

"Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que nous devrions faire," Dit Blaine en se grattant le dos du cou " mais je te remercie de ton aide, Wes" Après les adieux, Blaine se tourna et trouva Kurt debout dans l'entrée de la cuisine à sa recherche comme un chaton somnolent.

"Salut, bébé." Le salua t-il.

"Hey, euh nous sommes allez au docteur aujourd'hui?" demanda Kurt.

"Tu ne te souviens pas ?" Demanda Blaine confus.

"Je ne peux pas vraiment" Il fit la moue.

"Eh bien," commença Blaine en tenant la main de Kurt, "nous sommes allés chez le médecin et il t'a donné un diagnostic," dit-il avec appréhension.

"Et c'est..."incita Kurt. Blaine posa une main sur son ventre avec un regard rempli d'adoration dans ses yeux.

"Tu es enceint"

"Tu plaisant putain" Dit Kurt avec aucune émotion, ne repoussant pas la main chaude sur son abdomen.

"Je ne plaisante pas. J'ai l'image de l'échographie" Offra Blaine.

"Très drôle. Seul les filles peuvent tomber enceinte" dit-il impassible.

"Reste ici" demanda Blaine et il quitta la cuisine, mais revint avec des brochures dans ses mains. Doucement il donna tout à Kurt. Le silence régna dans l'appartement sauf le bruit du trafic extérieur. Puis la respiration de Kurt s'accélera. Il semblait presque comme si il avait une crise cardiaque. Les larmes remplirent ses yeux.

"Bébé ?" Tenta Blaine.

"Je suis en-enceint ? Je peux l'être ? " s'écria t-il, hystérique maintenant. Blaine sortit le sonogramme sans un mot.

"C'est le nôtre ?" Demanda Kurt à nouveau avec une main tremblant pointant son doigt sur la photographie. Blaine hocha la tête et embrassa le côté de son front. Kurt s'effondra sur le sol, pleurant. Blaine fut avec lui en une nanoseconde, le sonogramme oublié.

"Kurt. _Kurt. Tu es en colère?"_

"Je ne sais pas" pleura t-il de frustration.

"Tu ne le veux pas ? " murmura Blaine avec émotion.

"Si!" Cria Kurt avec ferveur "Je ne savais pas que les garçons pouvaient porter des enfants" dit il en faisant la moue.

"Pourquo tu pleures alors ? " Sourit son mari bouclé.

"Je suppose que je suis hormonal maintenant" Kurt rit a travers ses larmes. Blaine l'emporta dans une étreinte, tout les deux restant assis sur le plancher de la cuisine.

"Viens, amour" dit-il, menant Kurt dans la chambre avec un sourire, ensemble ils s'assirent sur le lit.

"Je t'aime toi et notre bébé qui grandit en toi. C'est un énorme changement dans nos vies, mais je ne pouvais pas penser à quelque chose de mieux que de fonder une famille avec toi" murmura Blaine, caressant le ventre plat de Kurt.

"Je suis enceint" déclara t-il heureux. Blaine rit.

"Oui. L'accouchement est prévu pour le 15 mars le Dr Jones m'a expliqué tout ce qui est dans les brochures que je t'ai donné." Commença t-il. "Et tu as quelques bons médicaments qui t'empêcheront de vomir tout le temps" le sourire de Kurt s'élargit jusqu'à atteindre ses yeux. Il poussa Blaine sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur lui.

"Je t'aime" dit-il, embrassant Blaine maintes et maintes fois.

"Je t'aime aussi"

"Comment allons nous le dire aux gens ?" Se demanda Kurt à voix haute.

"Aucune idée."

FIN

*Je n'arrivais pas a le traduire donc je l'ai laissé comme il était.

**Et voilà cette petite fiction est terminée j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus même si je suis déçu de ne pas avoir eut plus de reviews :(**


End file.
